thealgebricequationfandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Hill- Nori .1
Theme Well then, this will take place in two different places. It will basically work as a tournament, and will take quite some time before things go under way. I'm not quite sure if Daran is psychic or something however, one of the locations will be in a pocket dimension. What will happen is: Two Competitors shall use their characters to duel each other. Up to two duels can occur at the same time, making it a MAXIMUM of four peole fighting at once. Below (Rules #1) you will see a link to a page called: Cast of K.O.T.H-Nori. 1. It will take too long to explain so just click on it and you'll understand soon enough. Well then, the drawings are as follow (Note, since people may or may not participate, drawings may change or people may be given automatic wins) 1. Matthew vs Daniel 2. Nowie vs ...either Peter or Lewis 3. James vs Daran 4. Milan (If participating) vs either Peter or Lewis 5. ____ vs ____ The fifth is just in case that I forget somebody or something happens, at which point another duel will take place. The reason for it being "Either Peter or Lewis" is that they are both suitable for either Milan. Likewise, the drawings can be changed, just post it in the comments or change it yourself. PLEASE NOTE THAT, YOU SHOULD ONLY CHANGE DRAWINGS THAT APPLY TO YOU. AS WELL AS THAT, THEY SHOULD NOT BE DISADVANTAGEOUS IN ANY WAY. The drawings were created in the mindset that the participants would be evenly matched...or as close to even as possible. Rules NOTE, THESE RULES OVERRULE THE SECONDARY RULES 0- PRIMO RULES and the Codex Rules over take all the rules in this game. 1. Cast of K.O.T.H- Nori.1 Players should create an avatar to fight for them in this competition. 2. The battles will be one on one however, if all competitors agree, it may become a 2 v 2 or a free for all between 4 avatars 3. The fight will occur on Earth, spectators will be safely seated in a pocket dimension. It is impossible to affect anybody in the pocket dimension as, this dimension nullifies ALL damage. 4. Each fight shall start in a classic Gladiator Arena. The fight may get so intense that it moves outside of the arena to some other place. 5. Rules cannot be edited by anybody except the host AKA- Nowie Sheep. If you would like to change any of the rules, please say so in the comments RATHER THAN EDITING IT YOURSELF. 6. Dodging is very unlikely Secondary Rules Rules made by the winner (Daniel) Anything else Well...mostly just a request but just try this out. If it gets boring or dragged out, I may just make it that it becomes a free for all, and that the remaining Top 4 will move to the next stage. All rules concerning the Avatars will be in the Cast page Yes, the codex is active however, Daniel's rules are not active. Likewise, next round, my rules will not be active. Category:King of the Hill